


Neal's Second Limerick

by perfect_light



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_light/pseuds/perfect_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to inspiration from Gift horse  by storiesfortravellers, thought Neal might like to try again...having read some Ogden Nash, perhaps?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neal's Second Limerick

My partner is extemely well gluted,

Great pecks, abs, and the rest, all undisputed.

But ‘Duds by FBI’

Are an Assault to the Eye

So I’d rather find him completely unsuited.


End file.
